Question: Find the center of the circle with equation $x^2 - 2x + y^2 - 4y - 28 = 0$.
Explanation: Completing the square, we get $(x - 1)^2 + (y - 2)^2 = 33$. Therefore, the center of the circle is $\boxed{(1, 2)}$.